Naked?
by Abominable-IcePrincess
Summary: Before they were causal, they were naked... 3 chapters of four silly friends trying to have fun over summer and how even a stupid dare can test the boundaries of friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

_!_

_Naked?_

_!_

Chapter 1: Daring

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"No, it's not. It's awesome. Trust me; I'm serious."

Her eyes shifting to the door, Naminé saw with amusement that Roxas and Sora walked into the Sandwich Joint. Bringing the back of her hand to her mouth, she tried to stifle the giggle that was bubbling in her chest. Riku shushed her, wiggling his eyebrows. Naminé nodded, taking a large sip of her soda as the other two approached them, sandwiches in hand and waving at Cid.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" asked Roxas curiously, looking at Naminé's weird behavior.

Riku shrugged, playing cool. "Nothing. Nam was just telling me that she had a dream that Sora tried to play the drums, but his head somehow got stuck in the instrument."

"Hey!" Sora whined, wiping at the mustard on his face.

"So," Riku started, a pointed look at Naminé before continuing. "Shall we start this summer tradition?"

"Nothing with video games. I now have to wear contacts cause of that stupid dare…" Roxas said, glaring.

"You think every dare is stupid when you don't win," Naminé remarked. "How about every time one of our friends says 'Please,' we have to do something… like drink a shot of ketchup or something?"

"Or lick a floor," Roxas laughed. "Or a bellybutton… No, a toilet."

Naminé, Riku, and Sora stared at Roxas with weirded out looks.

"Ugh, yeah… then next year we could parade in Naminé's bras while she stuffs a sock to look like a penis?" Sora mocked.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Just kill yourself."

Riku spoke up before Sora could reply with a smartass remark. "Okay, guys… I have an idea."

Naminé tried to keep a straight face as Riku got ready to pitch his idea. The other two looked at him as he spoke.

"So… the weather guy predicted the hottest summer heat wave this year, right?" he said, continuing when he saw them nodding. "Well, Sora just got himself a pool, yes?"

"Hot tub," corrected Sora.

"Get to the point, Riku," Roxas sighed, looking bored.

"Why don't we make it a dare to go skinny dipping in every body of water in Twilight Town?" he said, clearly impressed with his idea.

Naminé started to laugh, noticing the flabbergasted looks on Roxas and Sora's faces. She knew they'd react that way; hell, she reacted that way. Only Riku would come up with something so ridiculous.

"Riku, that's gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Roxas stated.

"I told you that's what they were going to say," Naminé giggled, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Now, back to the actual dare—"

"Hang on…"

The three looked at Sora as he looked like he was thinking harder than normal… which would've been funny if it wasn't so scary.

"I think you might be onto something, Riku," Sora said thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on. Sora, Riku was just joking. He told me before you guys came in," Naminé said. "You can't be really considering the idea."

"Why not? Sounds better than licking a toilet, right? Our friends aren't really polite, in case you didn't notice," Sora reminded Naminé. "They'd tell us to do worse if we went with the 'please' idea."

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose while Riku barked a laugh. "Well, if we're really considering this, then I'm in! Naminé could finally convince me she's a girl after all," he taunted.

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Riku, I doubt you'd even get your clothes off. You're shyer than I am. Remember the bubble bath incident?"

Riku actually paled. "You promised never to speak of that."

"What bath incident?" asked Sora.

"One of the many times my mother made me bathe with you piggys…" Naminé said vaguely. "Whatever, if you wanna skinny dip in Sora's pool, then fine; I'm in. It's not like it'll be as different as when we were little anyways."

Roxas looked incredulously at Naminé. "Not different? Naminé, we're not 5… we're 15," he tried to explain.

"I know… but if anything, your mechanics haven't changed, but mine have—"

"So you claim…" Riku muttered.

"And that can only work in my favor," finished Naminé. "Seriously, Rox, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it's not going to be fun…"

"Sounds fun to me," laughed Sora.

"Its 3 guys and 1 girl, who has a body of a 12 year old… How is this going to be fun?" Roxas pointed out.

It was silent for a moment… then…

"I bet Roxas doesn't want to do it because he hasn't grown since he was 6," Riku muttered, sniggered.

"What did you say?" Roxas asked dangerously.

Naminé mockingly shook her head. "Got to tell you, Rox. As your best friend, it was kinda small back in the day for your age…" she smirked.

Roxas looked from each of his friends. "You're not going to let his go, are you?" he asked warily, rubbing his hair.

All three shook their heads.

"Alright… I'm in."

* * *

The next night, the four friends met in Sora's backyard. Even Naminé had to admit that she was nervous. It wasn't a huge deal to get nude in front of Riku, Sora, and Roxas, personally, just nude in front of anyone. They'd see everything… Naminé had to gulp to stop herself from backing out before even starting.

"Next year, we're bungee jumping," she grumbled.

"You have to win this one to come up with that…," said Riku.

Sora came back from inside, after telling his mom they were going to use the pool. Of course, he didn't say what they were using it for.

"Alright, everyone ready?" he asked, looking excited.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Roxas, looking like someone force-fed him glass.

"Cause, I really don't think you guys are going to do it, making this an easy win for me. After all, it is my hot tub," Sora explained, stripping out of his shirt.

"Hold on, you're stripping now? What if your mom walks out here?" asked Naminé, wide eyed.

"Nams got a point, Sora. Four naked teens might make her have a heart attack," Riku stated.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

The four stared at the ground until Roxas spoke. "Why don't we get _in_ the hot tub, turn on the jets, and then strip? It's everyone's first time, so this is the exception."

"Good idea," said Sora, getting in the oversized tub. He turned on the jets, and when the tub was bubbling, you couldn't see the bottom.

Naminé was next to get the courage. She wore her bathing suit under, just in case, so she just stripped out of her regular clothing and hopped in. she tied her hair up in a bun, and huffed, waiting for the other two to get in.

When everyone was settled in the tub with they're bathing suits, they decided to make some ground rules.

"Okay, so… how long in water nude do we count?" asked Roxas.

"I think 30 minutes," said Sora.

"That's because you're a fish, Sora," Naminé argued. "I think 10 minutes is more than enough time. Other waters aren't going to be warm and bubbling."

"Alright… but all the next times, we have to be nude before you get in the water," Sora said, glaring as if waiting for someone to challenge it.

No one did.

"It has to be a secret," Roxas said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Agreed. How do we explain to some stranger that we have to go in their pool naked?" said Riku. "We only do this at night. And together so no one wimps out and lies their way to winning."

"A secret? I can't tell Kairi?" asked Naminé. "She always hears of our dares."

"Yeah, you can't tell her…" Sora said heavily.

"What the hell _do_ I tell her?" asked Naminé. "What are you going to tell her?"

"Uh…"

"Guys, I gotta be home soon. Can we get on with this?" asked Roxas.

It was the moment of truth, but Naminé was the first to go under water. She quickly untied her top bikini and threw it out of the water. She then went for her bottoms. She hesitated, but then grabbed her bottoms and slipped them from her legs. Naminé pushed her head to the surface and looking to her competitors, she lifted her bottoms for them to see, and threw them with her top.

Naminé was sitting nude in Sora's hot tub.

"Wow, your first time," joked Riku. "How do you feel?"

"A minute closer to winning," chuckled Naminé, noticing that Sora and Roxas were still staring at her with flabbergasted looks on their faces. "What? I thought you had somewhere to be."

Naminé watched as the three boys took deep breaths and removed their swimming trucks. She couldn't help but laugh at their faces, since once the bottoms were off, they avoided looking at everyone. Sora was scratching his head, Roxas was trying to make himself as far as possible from the others, and Riku was just looking into the water.

"Well, I just feel great," chuckled Naminé. "This is going to be an easy win for me."

"Ha ha. Please, if we had to get naked before getting in, you would wimp out," argued Riku.

"Oh, Riku, girls are naturally braver. I got this in the bag," said Naminé, waving a finger in his face.

Before he could reply, Sora's grandpa, Yen Sid, came out into the backyard. Naminé and the others stared wide eye as the old man came over to them, with a whimsical look on his face. He was a nice old man, but sometimes he didn't exactly know where he was…

"It feels nice out here! I think I'll join you youngsters," he said in an upbeat voice.

"Uh, no Gramps. Maybe a little later…" Sora said while Riku tried not to laugh.

"Oh stop your squawking, Ven. Oh, wait, you're Sora, aren't you?" the old man said, slipping off his slippers and robe.

"Sora, you better stop him…I think he's about to jump in," warned Roxas.

Naminé looked around for her clothes, but couldn't find them. Her eyes went to the size of dinner plates. She looked around for someone's shirt or pants. She could hide in one of the boy's clothes, but they were missing too.

"Guys…" she said, but then the water level rose as she realized that Sora's grandpa made it into the water.

Roxas instantly moved closer to her to get out of arms length of Yen Sid, which made Naminé scoot to Riku, then back over to Roxas since Riku didn't move and seem to be enjoying this situation a little too much. It was an embarrassing 5 minutes before Sora's mom's voice sounded.

"Yen Sid! What are you doing in the hot tub?" she yelled. "You know the temperature is too hot for you!"

Yen Sid didn't move, just rolled his head back, and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Yen Sid?" asked Roxas, poking his cheek. He didn't move still.

"Oh my god, is he dead?!" shouted Naminé.

"He probably fainted. That's what hot water does to him. My mom makes him take hot baths if he's annoying her too much. Knocks him out for a few hours…" Sora sighed, shaking his head.

"Uh, Sora, does your dog live outside now?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, why?"

Naminé let out a yelp when she noticed Sora's dog, Pluto, holding a blue piece of cloth. "My clothes!"

"Shit!" Roxas shouted, noticing that his clothing was missing too.

"Dammit, what else can go wrong?" yelled Riku.

"Well, I have to pee…" Sora offered.

"Oh, no… Oh. _Hell_. No. You are _not_ peeing in here, Sora," Naminé screamed at him.

"It's my pool! I'll do what I want!" shouted back Sora.

"You pee and I'll tell Kairi you forgot her birthday!" Naminé yelled.

"Go ahead and tell her! I have to go!" roared Sora.

Quick as a flash, Naminé leaped out of the safety of the water and into the summer night, baring her naked ass to the world. She jetted into the house, the boys watching as she was most likely making her way to Sora's room to borrow some clothes. Sora looked over to Riku and Roxas. Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora.

"You don't have to pee, do you?" asked Riku.

"Of course not. Just wanted to see if she'd get out or not," snickered Sora, looking smug. "Look at Roxas' face! Aww…"

Roxas' face was still blushing as he glared at his two friends. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, it's going to be a really awkward summer…"

* * *

A/N- I've never been skinny dipping, but the one time my friends thought about it, her grandpapa decided to jump in and he was a dirty old man… -_- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one of three of the short story "Naked?"

If you're new to me as a reader, this is the prequel of "Casual?" You don't have to read "Casual?" to understand this story but if you enjoy fluffy, that's what the other one is full of.

Thanks for reading! Till next time! ~Ice


End file.
